puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Open The Dream Gate Championship
The Open The Dream Gate Championship is the top singles championship in Dragon Gate. It is the successor to the Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship from Toryumon Japan, which had been discontinued as a result of the split from Toryumon. Being the last Ultimo Dragon Gym Champion, CIMA was named the first Dream Gate Champion. Overview The belt itself is rather unique. The name of the champion is engraved onto a plate, which is then placed on the face of the belt and protected by a locked gate. For a competitor to be a challenger for the title, he must secure a Challenger's Key. If the champion successfully defends the title, the loser's key is added to the belt as a trophy. If the challenger wins the title, the key will unlock the gate, allowing him to replace the old nameplate with his own. Each champion can devise their own method for how one can secure a Challenger's Key. Most of the time, these are done through the creation of matches, like in CIMA's third reign by holding battle royal matches dubbed CIMA Royale. Other times, there are different methods, such as when Masato Yoshino used a lottery system to determine his next challenger. Sometimes, the winner of the King of Gate tournament will be granted a Challenger's Key as proof of their being the strongest competitor over the previous one year period. Since its inception, Dream Gate has not only been defended in every Kobe World Hall pay-per-view event, but it has also been placed indefinitely as the show's main event. A slight exception was made in 2006 when a No Rope Bonus Match took place after the Dream Gate match, and while it appeared to have aired on pay-per-view it was officially considered a post-show dark match. In 2013, then-champion CIMA vowed to defend the belt once every month so long as he remained champion. Though his reign ended in July, the concept remained with the addition of the belt being defended on every show at Korakuen Hall. This is even if it had already been defend on another show during the month, such as Masato Yoshino defending on November 3 as part of the GATE OF DESTINY pay-per-view and then the belt being defended four days later at Korakuen Hall. Title History Gallery |-| Gallery= DreamGate1.jpg|CIMA the first champion with the original title belt DGOpenTheDreamGateTitle.jpg|Original belt design with Challenger Key dreamopen.jpg|Nameplate unlocked CIMAdreamplate.jpg|Nameplate unlocked with CIMA nameplate Ricochetdreamplate.jpg|Nameplate unlocked with Ricochet nameplate dreamopenligernameplate.jpg|Old belt with the nameplate unlocked with Jushin Liger nameplate showofrespectakagicima.jpg|Post Match respect between champion Shingo Takagi and former champion CIMA PostMatchdreamTozawaYamato.jpg|Post Match respect between champion YAMATO and challanger Akira Tozawa Doi with current dream gate belt.jpg|Naruki Doi as the provisional champion Yamadoidream.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger Naruki Doi Yamazawa.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger Akira Tozawa |-| Dream Keys= dreamkey2.jpg|Current Dream key design dreamkey.jpg|Old Dream key design |-| Defenses= mchifujidream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. Don Fujii - May 11, 2005 yoshinocimadream.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs. CIMA - March 20, 2008 Akebonodoidream.jpg|Naruki Doi vs. Akebono - May 5, 2009 cimadoibravedream.jpg|CIMA vs. Naruki Doi - July 19, 2009 mochizukiyoshinodream.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs. Masaaki Mochizuki - April 14, 2011 mochizukiYAMATOdream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. YAMATO - May 5, 2011 mochizukihulkdream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. BxB Hulk - July 17, 2011 tozawacimadream.jpg|CIMA vs. Akira Tozawa - May 5, 2013 hulkvyamato2.jpg|BxB Hulk vs YAMATO - July 20, 2014 bxbhulkvmadblankeyhandicap.jpg|BxB Hulk vs MAD BLANKEY (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) in a handicap match - August 5, 2014 HulkTakagiDream.png|BxB Hulk vs. Shingo Takagi - December 28, 2014 yoshinovst-hamkkobeworld.png|Masato Yoshino vs T-Hawk - July 20, 2015 yoshinovsshingo.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs Shingo Takagi - August 16, 2015 hulkvyamato.jpg|BxB Hulk vs YAMATO - February 2, 2017 yamakongdream.jpg|YAMATO vs Cyber Kong - March 5, 2017 |-| Champions= Cimadream.jpg|CIMA Mochidream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki Kishidream.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada Ryodream.jpeg|Ryo Saito Susumu Dream Gate-3-.jpg|Jimmy Susumu Don Fujii dreamgate.png|Don Fujii ligerdream.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger Takagidream2.jpg|Shingo Takagi Doidream.jpg|Naruki Doi YAMATO4dream.jpg|YAMATO Yoshinodream.jpg|Masato Yoshino Ricochetdream.jpg|Ricochet hulkdream.jpg|BxB Hulk Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships